André Harris
André Harris es uno de los personajes principales de Victorious, transmitida actualmente por Nickelodeon. André es el mejor amigo de Tori y tiene un gran talento musical. André es interpretado por Leon Thomas III. Biografía Primera Temporada Piloto Combate Escénico La Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños Jade Bota a Beck Tori, la Zombie Robarazzi Los Sobrevivientes del Calor Wi-Fi en el Cielo La Gran Presentación de Beck La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong El Nuevo Novio de Cat Loca de Frustración La Muerte de Rex Los Diddly-Bops La Estrella del Wok El Wood Una Película de Dale Squires Una Noche en Casa de Sikowitz Segunda Temporada Rogando de Rodillas La Caída de Tori Helado Para Ke$ha Tori se Atora La Arruina Bailes Encerrados El Regreso de Helen ¿Quién le Hizo Eso a Trina? Tori Tortura al Maestro El Amor Imposible de André Pesadilla en la Calle del Pastelito Una Noche con Victorious Tercera Temporada cuarta temporada Personalidad André es el tipo de persona que a todos les agrada. Tiene buen aspecto, apoya a sus amigos, amistoso, y encantador. Siempre está listo para dar ideas o consejos en cualquier situación presentada. La mayoría se sus amigos los buscan para que les de consejos, especialmente Tori. Siempre consuela a las personas que se sienten mal en ese momento, o simplemente, pasan una mal día, aunque no sea conveniente para él, como cuando se tuvo que perder el cumpleaños de su abuela por escribirle una canción a Tori en "Rogando de Rodillas". Tiene buen sentido del humor y es increíblemente paciente, pero también tiene un problema controlando sus emociones, como cuando se enamoró de Jade, en "El Amor Imposible de André". André toca muchos instrumentos, aunque él prefiera el teclado. Es un gran canta-autor, y también tiene un talento bailando. André parece ser muy atractivo para el sexo opuesto, aunque tenga problemas con el amor. CURIOSIDADES:La melodia que toca Andre con el piano cuando esta con Jade en el capitulo "el amor imposible de Andre" es la misma que suena en la serie de Zoey 101 temporada 1 capitulo 2 "compañeras de cuarto" en la escena donde Chase lo espera con una rosa a Zoey afuera del cine. Relaciones con otros personajes Tori Vega thumbTori y André se volvieron mejores amigos cuando lo emparejaron con Trina en el espectáculo de Hollywood Arts. André fue el que sugirió a Tori para reemplazar a Trina cuando le dio una alergia. También convenció a Tori de aceptar la invitación de ingreso a Hollywood Arts. André cree que Tori es especial y siempre la ayuda cuando tiene problemas, ella hace lo mismo por él. Su sobrenombre es "Tandré". Trina Vega Trina y André no han interactuado mucho en la serie, pero en algunos casos se les puede ver juntos. Trina y André fueron emparejados para el espectáculo de Hollywood Arts. Aunque la mayoría de sus escenas no son amistosas, también pasan buen tiempo juntos, como cuando los dos distrajeron a la Sra. Lee para que no asistiera a la obra de Jade en "La Estrella del Wok". Inluso, en "Auto, Lluvia y Fuego", pretendieron estar enamorados para ayudar a Beck. Su sobrenombre es "Trandré". Beck Oliver Beck y André son muy buenos amigos. En "El Amor Imposible de André", André dice que Beck es uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque tuvo un enamoramiento con su novia, Jade. André dice muchas veces que eso fue un error malo, y que nunca podría tener algo con la novia de su mejor amigo. Jade West Jade y André han sido buenos amigos durante al menos dos años antes de que comenzara la serie, revelado en "La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong". En "El Amor Imposible de André", André se enamora de Jade gracias a su dulce voz cantando, incluso, él le escribe una canción. Cuando termina el episodio, André parece olvidar a Jade, aunque posiblemente tenga sentimientos escondidos hacia ella. En TheSlap, Jade dice que le agrada André, y eso resulta ser raro para ella. En "El Cuento Navideño de Tori", después de interpretar la canción It's Not Christmas Without You, Jade le da una abrazo a André. En "Robbie Sells Rex", André dice que no quiere invitar a salir a Jade. Cat Valentine Cat y André tiene una buena y cercana amistad, pero a veces, André se confunde por los comentarios sin sentido de Cat. Al igual que con Tori, André siempre trata de animarla en sus peores momentos. André le puso un apodo a Cat, "rojita", pero esto no parece molestarle a ella. Este apodo viene de el color de cabello de Cat. Su sobrenombre es "Candré". Robbie Shapiro Robbie es un muy buen amigo cercano de André. André es la persona más usual a la que Robbie acude cuando necesita consejos para alguna situación. A pesar de que Robbie humilló a André en su blog en TheSlap en el episodio "Robarazzi", diciendo que tenía una obsesión con la salsa ketchup, resultando ser completamente falso, los dos continúan siendo buenos amigos. En el episodio "El Monólogo del Pájaro", los dos se unen a la clase de ballet de la maestra McKee juntos, para conocer chicas. Canciones Duetos Primera Temporada tell me that you loveme.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me (con Tori) (La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong '')|link=Tell Me That You Love Me song 2 you.png|Song2You (con Tori) (Los Diddly-Bops)|link=Song2You Segunda Temporada remix.jpg|Make It Shine Remix (con Tori) (El Regreso de Helen)|link=Make It Shine 365.png|365 Days (con Tori) (El Amor Imposible de André )|link=365 Days Tercera Temporada countdown.jpg|Countdown (con Tori) (La Chica Espantosa de André)|link=Countdown Grupal Segunda Temporada back.jpg|I Want You Back (con Tori, Jade y Cat) (Encerrados)|link=I Want You Back Tercera Temporada large4.jpg|It's Not Christmas Without You (con Tori, Jade y Cat) (A Christmas Tori)|link=It's Not Christmas Without You large6.jpg|Five Fingaz to the Face (con Tori, Jade, Rex, Beck, Trina, Robbie, Cat y Dr. Rhapsody) (Llevando a Tori a la Locura'')|link=Shut Up N' Dance Coros Curiosidades *André, junto con Tori, Robbie y Jade, ha salido en todos los episodio la serie, hasta ahora. *André nunca ha sido picado por una abeja. *Es el último personaje que se ve besando a alguien, Sherry. *Tiene un abuelo de 97 años. *Odia las nueces. *Según TheSlap, su primo dice el futuro. *Tiene una colección de relojes de mano. *No puede guardarse sus sentimientos (El Amor Imposible de André). Galería ToriGrandma.jpg Tumblr mcw3uerutK1rx4je5o1 250.gif Vic s3g 22HR.jpg Bso Victorious 2 0--Frontal.jpg Tumblr mc7cizHWdD1ri2svso1 500.jpg SA1be.jpg Cellblock.jpg Vicorious3.0.png Wwhv.png 275px-GangFootsies.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Estudiantes de Hollywood Arts